


Surprise

by Yeoyou



Series: First A Kiss [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and nobody cares, things are going fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: It's not Hal's fault, surely, when sleep deprivation, too much coffee and sugar, coinciding with the announcement of new episodes of his favourite anime, make him a little over enthusiastic. To his surprise, Snake doesn't seem to mind sudden kissing attacks. [Snot Week 2017, 2]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Everything's a rush. Your author had not enough sleep and definitey too much sugar while trying to come up with 700 words for this one!!

Nobody was more surprised than Hal himself when he grabbed Snake's face and kissed him on a whim one rainy Saturday morning. It wasn't totally arbitrary; he'd just found out that there would be more content of one of his very favourite anime shows and he was over the moon with joy. And although he couldn't blame any alcohol, it was safe to say that he was high on caffeine and sugar at the time, after a night spent working and surfing the Net.

It was probably just bad timing that Snake had chosen that exact moment to shuffle into the room, hair still messy from sleep and frowning at Hal for still sitting in the exact same spot after five hours.

The second it took Hal's brain to catch up to what he was doing was blissful happiness. After that came shock, embarrassment and a vague wondering whether anyone would ever find his body parts.

And _that_ was followed by the real surprise of the day: The fact that Snake was kissing him back! He'd probably needed his own second to register what was happening, certainly not expecting surprise kissing attacks from his nerdy partner, but either he was still half asleep and this was some weird reflex to being kissed or he actually liked it. Both seemed improbable to Hal. But he wasn't about to complain. Not when thoughts of new episodes were gradually pushed to the back of his brain, being replaced by the pleasant sensation of Snake's lips on his, warm hands on his hips and a faint taste of coffee.

"I … uhm, sorry about that," he mumbled when they came up for air, still gripping Snake for balance.

Snake grinned, looking at Hal's face in an entirely new way. As if he'd never seen him before and inexplicably really liked what he saw.

"I'm not. Though I'm not sure what brought it about."

"Well, I just read the announcement that there will be more episodes of–"

"And I don't think I really care," Snake interrupted and closed Hal's lips unceremoniously with another kiss. Hal found out that maybe he didn't really care either.

Especially not, when he felt Snake's fingers sneaking under his sweater, pressing him closer to the soldier's body.

He had to fight down an inappropriate giggle at the sheer ridiculousness of their situation. Though maybe it was only funny to his overworked brain cells, dancing around his head singing songs of victory. For a moment there, Hal was sure he would lose his mind over this. Kissing Solid Snake. Maybe even–

It was a possibility. No longer the stuff only of carefully hidden fantasies because Snake holding him so close left no uncertainty that Hal wasn't the only one growing hard fast.

Hal moaned and covered Snake's face in kisses, pressing his crotch against Snake's for more friction. For more evidence that apparently Snake really wanted this. Wanted him!

"I think this is going to be the best day of my life," he panted and refused to even entertain the possibility that all of this was just some dream by drowning himself in more kissing.

He'd lost track of his hands along the way somehow, was just vaguely aware of the sensation of hard muscles and warmth as they roamed all over Snake's upper body. He eventually found them squeezing Snake's ass. He moaned with happiness.

There was, however, a short moment of clarity when their grappling and rutting threatened to spill Hal's laptop off the table. Safety first.

"Bedroom," he ordered and Snake seemed only too happy to comply, judging from the grin spreading his well-kissed lips. And from the eagerness with which Snake pushed him down the short hallway. And the fact that they had divested themselves of almost all their clothes by the time they reached the room.

"Best day of my life," Hal mumbled again when he was toppling onto the bed, watching Snake get rid off the last shreds of clothes.

He'd have given all his shows and comics and action figures for that sight alone. Snake, naked and eager and ready, grinning down at him with a mischievous smile.

"Yep, _definitely_ best day of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> The real surprise was the number of times I had to try and upload this story, AO3 doesn't seem to like it?!


End file.
